Agent Uzumaki at your service! Rewrite
by AnimeWriterFreak
Summary: After leaving Konoha via, Kurama, at the age of 16, Naruko ends up in a new world, different from the elemental nations. She makes a deal with Fury, to only come in when something important is happening. Now at the age of twenty-four, the time has come for her to step in and beat Loki. Most likely Bruce/Naruko. Fem!Naruto Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Hey! If you are a fan of my other story, welcome once again! If you are new here, hope you enjoy this!

* * *

><p>All the avengers minus Tony and Clint were around the main table on the bridge. Captain America and Iron man had captured Loki and brought him back along with Thor. Fury was about to go have a chat with Loki when Agent Maria Hill walked up to him.<p>

"Sir. We have brought her."

Fury scowled. "You were suppose to bring her an hour ago. What happened?" He demanded. Agent Hill looked to the side slightly embarrassed.

"Well sir..."

* * *

><p>*FLASHBACK START*<p>

"Itadakimasu*!" Naruko picked up her chopsticks and separated them apart. She was about to stick the wonderful ramen in her mouth when a voice stopped her.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Uzumaki." Naruko scowled at the voice for interrupting her meal. She turned to yell at them but stopped when she saw who it was. Agent Hill sat down next to her.

"Hill-san. What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"Director Fury is calling you in." Hill stated.

"Eh? For what? And why?"

Hill took out a photograph with the Tesseract on it. She slid it to her and waited patiently while Naruko studied it.

"That is the Tesseract. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s scientists along with Dr. Selvig were studying the cube when we found it a year ago." Naruko nodded, processed this as Hill informed her more about the cube.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, yup...now, how am I involved?"

The female agent suppressed a sigh and filled her in about the Agents Initiative.

"Oh, I am so in! I haven't had a good fight in forever! Just let me finish my ramen and we'll be off!" She once again prepared to dig in but was stopped, again.

"We have to leave immediately. Fury is expecting us." This angered Naruko.

"Hell no! I have been waiting patiently to eat my ramen. Fuzzball can just calm his ass down and be quiet. I'm eating my ramen and that's that!"

This time Hill sighed. _'I didn't want to go this far...' _She put a hand up to her ear and spoke low. "Begin Plan B."

Soon S.H.I.E.L.D. agents swarmed the restaurant, pulling out guns and aiming at Naruko. Naruko frowned and stood up, slamming her chopsticks on the table.

"Stubborn bastards." She muttered. She put her hands in her signature move. "Well? Bring it!"

"Go!"

_"Kage Bunshin No Justu!" _

*FLASHBACK END*

* * *

><p>"We fought her for about an forty-five minutes before one of our agents knocked her out with a tranquilizer gun." Agent Hill finished. Fury stared at her, as well as the group.<p>

"You got her angry and had to attack her..." Fury stated. Hill nodded. "I do believe I once told you it was not a good idea to disturb her while she's eating?"

"I'm sorry for my mistake."

"Are we getting another member?" Steve asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

Before Fury could respond, shouting could be heard outside the bridge. The doors opened and two agents walked in. In their arms they carried a woman, who looked to be twenty-four. She had bright yellow golden hair, which was in a braid that reached her waist. She had rosy lips and three whisker marks on both her cheeks. Currently, her cerulean blue eyes were glaring at everyone who was in the room, more so on Fury and Agent Hill. The one thing that stood out the most, was the fact that she was tied with rope.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" She yelled. The people in the room winced at the volume of her voice. "THIS IS FUCKING KIDNAPPING! I WILL SUE YOU! I DEMAND A LAWYER! I'M ENTITLED FOR A PHONE CALL! SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE SO I CAN KICK YOU ASS TO THE MOON AND BACK!" Everyone sweat-dropped at the words spewing out of her mouth.

"Agent Uzumaki. I believe you once said you would come in if we asked you to."

Naruko scowled. "Of course. I never go back on my word. I'm just angry at how I'm being treated here!" Fury motioned for the agents to put her down. They sat her on a chair and left, but purposely didn't untie Naruko.

This made her remember the time Team 7 left her tied to a log after the bell test.

* * *

><p><em>"That's all for today. Come back tomorrow at 8 a.m. sharp for our very first mission." Kakashi waved before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.<em>

_"Hn. Don't be late dobe." Sasuke said before turning on his heel and walking the direction of the Uchiha compound._

_"Wait for me Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled before trying to catch up with the raven haired boy._

_"Huh? Hey! Wait! Who's gonna untie me! Don't leave!" Naruko twisted every which way trying to slip out of the ropes. Her two pigtails smacking gently against her head._

_"You guys!" She continued scream, not noticing how there was no one in the clearing._

* * *

><p>"...-maki. Agent Uzumaki!" Naruko blinked, focusing her gaze at Fury who was annoyed.<p>

She smiled sheepishly. "Hehe. Sorry, got a little caught up in my thoughts."

"If your now listening, I was saying, these are your new partners. Get acquainted while I'm gone." Fury turned and walked out the door.

"Geez, always straight to the point." Naruko muttered. She turned to the group with a big smile.

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruko, or Naruko Uzumaki. I guess I'm your new partner, huh?"

"Hello ma'am, I'm Steve Rogers." Steve stood up and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Captain." She smiled, and saw Natasha.

"Nat-chan! It's been so long!" She tightly hugged Natasha.

"Hi, Naruko. Still eating ramen everyday?" Natasha teased.

Naruko looked away and pouted.

"No, the ramen is not that good here like it was at Ichiraku's." She sighed and turned serious. "I heard about Clint. Don't worry we'll get him back!" She lifted her fist up towards Natasha.

She stared at Naruko with sad eyes and lifted her own fist, bumping them together. "Yeah, we will."

Turning to the next person, she gazed at Thor.

"Naruko Uzumaki! Your great tale is told throughout Asgard!" He grabbed her hands and kissed each of them.

She blushed at the compliment. "I wouldn't call it that great..." She said sheepishly.

"Nonsense! When we heard about the battle against Pein, we all praised your strength and bravery!" Thor smiled widely at her.

"Excuse me," Steve interrupted, "What do you mean, Pein?"

"That's a story for another time."

Naruko then slipped out of Thor's grip and walked to the last person of the group. "You must be Bruce Banner, right?"

Bruce jumped a bit, startled. "Yes, nice to meet you."

"Likewise. You know I heard all about you." She smiled in sympathy. "You must live in fear right? Thinking how your um, 'power' will somehow escape? I can relate to you." Before Bruce could ask anything, she turned and sat down in one of the chairs.

Now that she was untied, the group could now see her clothes more clearly. She wore plain gray collared shirt with blue jeans and black combat boots. On her waist, was a orange belt, which was holding a sword, and multiple small scrolls. She also wore a blood red cloak with black fire on the bottom. On her right bicep, was a cloth sewed into the cloak, that had a orange/red fox head with nine tails in the back. The left bicep had a metal plate on it. Engraved was a swirl with a triangle point to the bottom right side, vaguely looking like a leaf. Her right thigh had a pouch tied on. Her left thigh had a gun holder and gun inside. **(The link on my profile will show how she looks like.)**

"So what's going on?" She asked, not wanting to be out of the loop.

"Director Fury went to talk to Loki, who we caught just recently." Hill informed her.

"Interrogation, I like it!" She cackled. Suddenly, the screen in front of her turned on with Fury and Loki inside.

"It's starting!" She cheered. The others gathered around the big screen.

* * *

><p>That's it for now! Tune in next time~<p>

*Itadakimasu: Thank you for the meal.

How did you like it so far?

Reviewing will bring happiness!

But no flames! Constructive criticism is accepted not flames!


	2. Chapter 2

Fury was next to a control panel while Loki was behind a glass cell. Naruko didn't need to guess who Loki was.

"In case it's unclear. You try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass." He cautioned. He pressed a button and the ground opened up to see a abyss. "Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?!" he yelled over the sound of gushing wind. He closed the hatch.

He pointed at Loki. "Ant." Then pointed at the button. "Boot."

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." He said smirking. At the corner of Naruko's eyes, she saw Bruce tense up, knowing the reason.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you."

"Oh, I've heard." Loki stared straight into the camera next to him. "The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?" Everyone in the room stayed quiet.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and yet you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is."

Walking out of the room, Fury smiles. "Well, you let me know if real power wants a magazine or something."

Loki watched Fury leave and turned back to the camera, smirked.

The screen turned black and no one said anything for a moment.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce said, breaking the silence.

"True, true." Naruko nodded, agreeing.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor,what's his play?" Steve called out, crossing his arms.

Thor walked towards the group from the spot he was standing from.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." He rubbed his chin, deep in thought.

Steve paused, with a blank face. "An army? From outer space?" He looked to Naruko and Bruce with a face that said, 'Is-he-serious-right-now?' Naruko shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce realized.

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's an astrophysicist." Bruce replied absentmindedly.

"He's a friend."

"You know the guy?" Naruko asked.

"Yes, I met him when I came down to earth a year before."

"Loki has him under some kind of spell...along with one of ours." Natasha answered Thor's question, clearly thinking about Clint.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve continued.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." Bruce voiced.

"Insanity can change a man." Naruko added.

Thor glared at the two of them. "Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha deadpanned.

"...He's adopted." He admitted. He looked away.

"Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" Bruce asked, more to himself than the others.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony replied. He walked into the room with Coulson. Tony spoke to him in a low voice. "I'll fly you there. Keep the love alive." Coulson shook his head and walked to a random agent. Tony rolled his eyes and stood in front of the group. "Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD."

Tony passed Thor, patting his bicep. "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing."

"Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants." He walked on the platform Fury used and saluted no one. "Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the topsails. That man is playing GALAGA! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did." Everyone looked at him as though he was crazy, which was a possibility, as Naruko looked at the said agent. He actually was playing Galaga and quickly closed the window, trying to act inconspicuous. She snorted at his failed attempt.

Tony returned his gaze to the computer, raising his hand to cover his left eye. "How does Fury do this?"

"He turns." Agent Hill said. Naruko jumped a little, forgetting the woman was there.

"Well, that sounds exhausting." He walked down, placing a button sized hacking implant on the bottom of one of the screens. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube."

"He'll need something that's a power house, even then it could backfire real bad. Having that power is one thing, controlling it is another." Naruko stated.

Tony analyzed her, more so on her woman curves, making her irritated when she noticed. "Well hello. I don't believe I read about you. Care to have a tour of my room?" He winked at her.

"Don't even try old man. You're not my type. Go find another suck who will fall for your cheesy lines." She scoffed.

"Ouch, kitty has claws. I like them feisty. Want to share how you know this?" He asked referring to the power information.

Naruko visibly tensed and hesitated. "...I used a portal to come to this world."

The occupants in the conversation, minus Natasha and Agent Hill, were surprised.

"You mean you're not from here?" Steve repeated, to make sure he heard right.

"Yes, I come from a different dimension, if you want to call it that. And before ask, no, I'm not an alien. I'm pretty sure I'm all human."

"And all woman." Tony added wiggling his eyebrows. She took a step closer to Steve, creating a distance, "Can someone please get this creeper away. I swear, he's going to rape me one of these days."

"That's not a bad idea."

"Okay. Enough with the sexual references, can we get back on track?" Steve said, annoyed with Tony and his disrespect for a woman. "Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?"

"He has to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to breakthrough the Coulomb barrier." Bruce rubbed his eyes.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony retorted.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Stop! I don't know what you're saying! Speak English!" Naruko closed her eyes to reorganized her thoughts.

Tony and Bruce ignored her and shook hands. A glimmer in their eyes appeared, showing their mutual respect for one another.

"It's good to meet you, Doctor. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Smooth Tony, way to ruin a guys comfort.

Bruce looked down, smiling a bit forced. "Thanks."

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him." Fury called out, as he entered the room. His trench coat swaying in back of him.

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." Steve pointed out.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys? I do not understand."

"I do!...I-I understood that reference." Steve shouted, proud of himself. Naruko looked at him.

"I don't get it."

"It's from this movie back in the 40's. Great classic." He replied. She nodded.

Tony rolled his eyes at the Captain. "So who are you?" He asked Naruko.

"This is Naruko Uzumaki. She's going to be apart of the team." Fury informed.

"What do you do?" Bruce wondered, eyeing her sword.

"Oh this and that. A little more of that than this." She grinned, amused with herself. "I'm joking. I do kenjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, fuinjutsu, and much more."

"Fungutsu?" He repeated.

"_Fuinjutsu. _It allows someone to work with seals."

"What did you mean you're from a different dimension?" Steve was still confused about this.

Naruko sighed. "In my world, we didn't have all this technology. We relied on horse carriages and boat to get everywhere. Although most of us walked and ran. We were called the Elemental Nations. "

"From the age of 7, children entered the academy to become ninjas, or soldiers for a better term."

"Wait, they did this to _children_?" Steve said.

"It was a kill or be killed world. There was a choice of not being a ninja, but there were some who wanted to." She pointed out. "We trained until we turned 12 or until you passed the graduation exam and became Genin. From Genin, which is the lowest rank, you are placed on a team of two teammates and a Sensei. Over the years, if you wish, you can become Chunnin, Jounin, or Anbu. To be the Hokage, who is the leader of the village, you have to have experience in all those ranks.

"We didn't have guns or anything advanced. We used swords, kunais, shirukens, and Chakra. Chakra is a energy source inside us that help us do jutsus and live. Civilians had very little while ninjas have a bigger reserve. The powerful you were, the more Chakra you had." She continued explaining everything as simple as she could. Bruce and Tony absorbed this information like a sponge in water.

"Why did you leave your home?" Thor asked.

An emotions flashed in her eyes but faded before anyone could decipher it. "That's a story for another time. Now if you excuse me, I need to find some ramen in this place!" She walked out of the room, with a skip in her step. As she passed Tony, he reached out and groped her ass.

She froze. Slowly turning, she leaked out KI at him.

Tony, who was once smirking in victory, paled at the powerful force hitting him.

Everyone in the room tensed to see what would happen. Shield agents place their hands on their weapons, tensing for any harm.

Naruko's blue eyes hardened as she gave him a death glare. Stepping forward, cracking her knuckles, she spoke calmly, which made it more scary. "Did you think you could get away with making a pass a me, eh pervert?"

Not letting him answer, she swiftly threw a right hook, knocking him a few feet in the air and falling backwards. He laid still, unconscious from the hit.

"That'll teach you, Dattebane!" Looking around, she glared at everyone. "What are you all looking at?!" Not wanting to face the wrath of her punch, agents returned to work, avoiding the pissed blonde.

Tilting her chin in the air, she continued to the door.

Outside the room, she walked down one of the many hallways. Beside her, a red cloud materialized. The shape of a man formed next to her. The man was in his mid-twenties and wore a black muscle shirt, clearly showing his athletic build. He had worn out jeans and converse on. His hair was a mixture of orange and red in a spiky style. Two parts of his hair stood up, almost in the shape of fox ears. His eyes were red with his pupil slit vertically.

"Nice for you to show up." She mumbled.

The man simply shrugged and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"It wasn't time for me to make my big intro." He smirked.

She snorted. "Like you need an even bigger ego."

"Your so mean to me kit. You should respect me. I am the great Kurama! The Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

"Yes, that's why the 'great Kurama' is in a human form, enjoying life like a mortal with mortals."

"Minor details." He said.

"Pft. If you say so. Now leave, before someone sees you."

"What? Is my kit embarrassed to be seen with me?" He pouted.

"No, but I don't want to deal with question about how you got here. And grow up. Your a thousand years old, and your acting like a child." She smiled.

"Am not." He stated stubbornly before dissipating in a mist. Shaking her head she continued down the hall.

*INSIDE THE BRIDGE*

"What do we do?" Bruce asked, looking at Tony's fallen form.

"Leave him be. He deserves that punishment for disrespecting a lady. He has no manners." Steve said.

"Yes. The man of iron must learn his lesson." Thor nodded.

Reluctantly agreeing, Bruce headed out the room to the lab. Thor, Steve, and Natasha left to their own devices. The shield agents just stepped over his body, not sparing a second glance at him.

* * *

><p>Finished! I had started writing this two days ago but I caught the flu. -.- Oh how I hated those days. I kept sneezing and it annoyed me so much. I couldn't stop during period 6 in school and people kept wondering if I was okay. My mom made me stay away from the computer since I 'spent to much time there.' But I survived! I recovered and was able to finish this.<p>

Anyways, I hope you guys like that scene of Naruko punching Tony! Thank you **Krazyfanfiction1** for giving me that awesome idea!

Also, Kurama made an appearance but he is still not going to show himself to everyone. Better than the original version, eh?

I made Naruko only say the basic version of the Elemental Nations and not to reveal too much about her past. Do not fear, she will explain her past later on but not now.

And there is not much action between Bruce and Naruko but that's okay. I mean, they're not going to like, make eye contact and magically feel a connection or bond and fall in love. No. They barely met and don't know each other well. As far as they know, they don't think they'll end up together.

Thank you to everyone who followed, and reviewed!

Reviews will bring happiness!

~AWF


	3. Chapter 3

"All I packed was a tooth brush." Bruce smiled. Tony had woken up ten minutes earlier and joined Bruce in the lab.

Naruko walked into the lab, shewing on some heat-able ramen she managed to find.

"At least you could pack! They dragged me out of the restaurant I was eating at!" Naruko pouted at the thought of her abandoned ramen. "Where am I anyway?"

Bruce sweatdropped. "This is the lab." She nodded in reply.

"You know, you both should come by STARK TOWERS sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it, it's candy land." Tony suggested, resting against the counter.

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke...Harlem." Bruce declined.

"Count me out too. I don't want to be anywhere near you, _Ero-baka_."

"Eh-row, bahka? Is that some sort of pet name?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she tried to calm down before she beat up the man. "It means perverted idiot."

Placing his hand on his heart, he mock-gasped. "You hurt me with your words kitten."

"Oi! Stop calling me kitten before I kick your ass!" She clenched her fist and raised it.

"Thinking about my ass now, are we?" Naruko gritted her teeth in frustration.

"How about we just relax before we break something." Bruce advised.

Naruko just turned to sit on a desk to eat her ramen, muttering about Ero-bakas.

Tony ignored her and resumed the original topic. He picked up a tool that resembled a screwdriver and walked around.

"I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises." Walking passed Bruce, he casually poked him in the side, shocking him.

"Ow!" He yelped.

At that moment Steve walked in, angry.

The billionare stared at Bruce. "Nothing?" He asked.

"Hey! Are you nuts?" The captain barked at Tony.

Naruko snorted. "Haven't noticed by now?"

"You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?" Ignoring both people, he continued his questioning.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve snapped.

"Funny things are." Tony shot back.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, doctor."

"No, it's alright." Bruce reassured. "I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things."

"You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut."

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark." Steve pointed out.

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

"You think Fury's hiding something?"

"He's always hiding something." Naruko put in her two cents.

"Exactly. He's a spy. Captain, he's _the_ spy. His secrets have secrets." He pointed at Bruce. "It's bugging him too, isn't it?"

"Uh...I just want to finish my work here and..."

"Doctor?" Steve asked.

Bruce sighed. "'A warm light for all mankind,' Loki's jab at Fury about the cube."

"I heard it."

He pointed at Tony. "Well, I think that was meant for you. Even if Barton didn't post that all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly..." Tony shot a look at Steve who coughed. "Building in New York?"

"It's powered by Stark Reactors, self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?" Bruce asked.

"That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now." He gloated. Naruko rolled her eyes at him.

"So, why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" Bruce said referring to Tony.

"I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure photos."

"I'm sorry, did you say...?" Steve trailed off.

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide." He held out a bag of blueberries. "Blueberry?"

Naruko could feel her eyes widen. If Tony got through SHIELD's security files, he'll find everything there is to know about the organization. And that means, he'll be able to read her file and know the truth about her! She isn't ready to tell them about Kurama yet!

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?" Steve dead-panned.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not possible." Tony shrugged.

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them."

"Following is not really my style."

"And you're all about style, aren't you?" Steve smiled bitterly.

"Of the people in this room, which one is; A. wearing a spangly outfit, and B. not of use?" Naruko had to disguise a laugh behind a cough but she realized she wasn't of use either in the lab.

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" Bruce said.

Steve stared at Bruce before glancing at Naruko.

"Are you just going to let Stark go through with all this?"

Naruko tried not to show her anxiety. "I don't see why I have to interfere."

"But aren't you a SHIELD agent?" He tried again.

"Nope. Fury may call me one, but I don't do missions for him. It was a deal between us. It's not my problem."

Steve paused, trying to see the possibility of their words but turned around, heading out.

"Just find the cube."

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about?" Tony questioned. "Wonder if they should have kept him on ice."

"The guy's not wrong about Loki. He does have the jump on us." Bruce replied.

"What he's got is an ACME dynamite kit." He retorted. "It's gonna blow up in his face, and I'm gonna be there when it does.

"And I'll read all about it."

"Uh-huh. Or you'll be suiting up like the rest of us."

"Yeah. Don't think we'll let you out of the fun Bruce." Naruko smirked.

Bruce realized it was two against one.

"Ah, see. I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed, like a nerve. It's a nightmare."

"That might be, but isn't the Hulk almost dent-free? Bullets hit you yet they hardly make a scratch." She pointed out. "The ones who are really vulnerable are me and Natasha. Steve if you really want to go that far."

"You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart." Tony tapped his arc reactor. "This stops it. This little circle of light. It's part of me now, not just armor. It's a...terrible privilege."

"But you can control it."

"Because I learned how."

"It's different."

Naruko drummed her fingers on the table. "Bruce." Said man looked her way.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret." Both men listened with curiosity.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Tony is right." Said man silently cheered in victory. "If you have a power, you learn to control it. Good or bad. Remember how I said I can relate to you?"

"Yes, but-"

"You can say I have a similar power."

"Similar?" Tony asked.

"Yes. I don't want to go into detail, but I have something in me that I once thought was a burden." She placed a hand on her stomach.

"At first, when I found out about it, it tried to make me release it. Almost succeeded a few times too." She shook her head. She gazed at her hand. "But that's not the point. I thought I could keep it at bay with just strength and will. When it started hurting my friends, I knew I need to step up my game and finally be the master. It took a few years, with help of others, but now I can use it without worries." She smiled at him. "If I can do, so can you."

"..." Bruce stared at her, speechless.

Naruko stood up and grabbed his shoulders. "If you ever decide to do something about that guy inside you, give me a call. You don't have to do this by yourself. I'm pretty sure Tony would help too."

"Mm-hm. I can make a room where you can train."

Bruce looked down and went to his computer screen.

Tony followed and minimized the tabs. "Hey, I've read all about your accident. That much gamma exposure should have killed you."

"So you're saying that the Hulk... the other guy... saved my life? That's nice. It's a nice sentiment. Saved it for what?"

"Most likely because if you died, he dies." Naruko answered. "The same thing here."

She turned and began to walk out.

"It's a curse if you let it take over. It's a gift if you are in control. You'll be surprised at what can happen when it's a gift."

The door closed behind her and she walked off to her room.

"I think you should take her advice." Tony suggested.

Bruce said nothing as he continued his work.

Tony sighed and did the same.

* * *

><p>Naruko laid down on her bed thinking about earlier.<p>

"So now I'm an 'it'?" Kurama asked, leaning against the wall.

"Ah, shut it. I don't want to reveal anything too soon. I only said it to comfort Bruce."

"And why would you do that?"

"Why else? If you think about it, we're the same. I'll be more than willing to help him if it means preventing misery." She closed her eyes.

"Your too soft kit." He sighed and laid down next to her.

They laid in comfortable silence.

A few minutes later Naruko nudged him.

"Hey 'Rama, do you think seals would work on him?"

"...I don't know. He doesn't have any chakra. It might back fire and kill him. Although...If your anything like your father, you'll come up with an idea so stupid and impossible, and it will work. You have too much of that Uzumaki luck."

Naruko laughed. "Guess that means it's worth a try. I'll do research tomorrow."

"What you should be researching is getting me out of you." He scowled.

"Calm down. You should be happy I got this far. At least you can roam as you please, 'ttebane-_kuso_! I thought I got rid of that!"

Now Kurama was laughing. "Alright, alright, I'll wait a while longer...'ttebane."

He vanished laughing as Naruko swung her fist, making her hit air.

"Damn fox." She muttered. "I'll make him regret it, 'ttebane-damn it!"

* * *

><p>I'm real sorry for the long wait!<p>

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Naruko stayed in her room, trying to figure out a way to help Bruce. She drew possible seals, then crumpled them up, irritated.

Kurama sat on her bed, reading a book he found on the floor.

"Tell me again why you want to help the man?" Kurama drawled on, flipping a page.

Naruko sighed and didn't bother to face him. "Because I know how he feels to carry a burden. I want to help him in anyway I can. He might not be a Jinchuuriki, but he's close."

"If it doesn't work, don't beat yourself up okay? You can't save everyone." Naruko paused, her hand hovering over the paper.

"After what happened with Gaara, I want to make sure I can save someone..." Naruko's eyes glazed over, caught up in her memories.

* * *

><p><em>Tears fell down on her cheeks as she shook in anger and sadness.<em>

_"Why? Why did Gaara have to die like this?" She asked no one. _

_Walking past Sakura, she stopped in front of Gaara._

_"You're the Kazekage, damn it!" She yelled at his body on the ground. "You just became the Kazekage!"_

_"Calm yourself, Uzumaki Naruko." Grandma Chiyo said in a monotone voice._

_"Shut the hell up!" Naruko turned fasted, tears flying off her face. She stepped forward in anger. "It's your fault! If you goddamned Sand shinobi hadn't put that monster inside him, this never would have happened! Do you know what kind of burden he carried?!"_

_She closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip. _

_"Damn the Jinchuuriki. You have no right to act like your better, to label us and use us..." Naruko stepped back as more tears strolled down. She cover her eyes with her arm._

_"Naruto..." Sakura said._

_"I couldn't save Sasuke...I couldn't save Gaara...I've trained so hard for three years...and nothing's changed..."_

* * *

><p>Shaking her head, she continued writing. "I'd feel better if I knew I did something to lift his burden, even if it's a little."<p>

A giggled interrupted her thoughts and she looked over her shoulder to see Kurama reading _50 Shades of Grey. _A certain gray-haired Jounin passed through her mind.

"...What the hell are you doing." She deadpanned.

"Is should be asking you the same question. Why did you keep this?" Naruko suppressed the urge to face-palm.

"It was a gift from Clint. He kept checking every while to make sure I didn't burn it."

"Now I understand Kakashi, this is too good!" Eye twitching, Naruko threw a shuriken at her tenant and growled.

"Leave."

Pouting, he reluctantly did so. "I'll come back to read it." He warned.

Shaking her head, she stood up and out the door where she headed down to the lab.

.

.

.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pleasssseeee."

"No."

_"Please!"_

"No!" Naruko was two minutes away from giving another right hook to Tony.

"Why?" He whined.

"Because it's none of your business!"

"But I want to know how you got here!"

Naruko smirked. "You want to know how I got here?"

"Yes!"

"Well," She crossed her arms and stroked her imaginary beard. "My parents decided to get a little crazy in the bed-"

"No! Not that way! You know what I mean!"

Bruce sighed and rubbed his eyes. The two idiots had been arguing for the past half-hour, with Tony trying to know her past and Naruko threatening him.

"I told you, I came in a portal."

"But how!? What energy source did you use, how much, were there any side effects, why did you leave?"

Fury walk in, fortunately (or unfortunately for Tony), and glared at him.

"Agent Uzumaki." He addressed her. Said girl took her time to turn her attention to him.

"Yes?"

"I want you to talk with Loki. See if you can get anything out of him."

She groaned. "Why can't Natasha go?"

"She is busy. You're better suited for the job. We will be watching from the cameras. This is an order, follow it." Without letting her reply, he walked out.

"I don't want to talk to that insane creep!"

"You might as well do it. I don't think you want to get on Fury's bad side." Bruce said.

"I do!" Tony interjected gleefully.

Naruko crossed her arms and sighed dramatically. "Fine!"

She got up and dragged her feet all the way to detention section.

* * *

><p>Loki walks back and forth inside his glass cell. Suddenly, he stopped and looked behind him, smirking.<p>

"There's not many people that can sneak up on me."

"But you figured I'd come."

"Well, it was either you or the red head." He admitted. "I believed you would come after. After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate."

"We're not going to torture you. Yet."

"So reassuring."

"Glad you think so." Naruko sat down in the chair in front of the cell. "I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton."

"I'd say I've expanded his mind."

"And once you've won. Once you're king of the mountain. What happens to his mind?"

"Hold on, is this love, Miss Uzumaki?"

Naruko barked out a laugh. "You wish. I see him more as a brother-a best friend if you will."

Loki walked to his bench and sat down. "Care to share?"

"Well...I fell into the arms of SHIELD, quite literally. I didn't know anyone or anything about this...universe? Anyways, my first friend here was Clint. Clint helped me recover and kept me company. Then came Natasha and we were the three musketeers to this present day. Any more questions?"

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?" Loki asked.

"Not let you out."

"I didn't really think you cared so much for someone to go this far. You'd think from your past, you would be more wary. Less trusting."

Naruko visibly tensed and she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" Loki mocked.

"What makes you so sure you know me?" She stood up.

"A lot of things. I know you came from Konoha, the Village of Hidden Leaves. I know who your teammates are," He came forward to stand at arms length from her. "I know the cause of your village's hatred toward you, the cause of your parents death. And that cause, is right inside you, Naruko Uzumaki. Or is Kyuubi Jinchuuriki more appropriate?"

Naruko growled and her eyes flashed red before she squeezed them shut, taking deep breaths.

"You have to break at some point." He reminded her. "Your friend Sasuke will help me with that."

"Sasuke's not here!" She snarled at him.

"You're wrong there. He's here with missing-nin who will help me. You have no chance against my army."

He glared at her as he slammed his arm against the cell, making her flinch. "I will make the Uchiha kill you slowly. Painfully. In every way he knows you fear! This time when he shoves his Chidori in your chest again, he won't miss. You will beg for mercy, for your life." He grinned at her face. "He told me everything about you, Barton helped as well."

Naruko's eyes widened and she turned away in disgust. "You're a monster." She said quietly, shoulders shaking.

He laughed. "No...you Midguardians brought the monsters."

Turning back around, Naruko was back to normal, not scared in the least. "So Banner and I...that's your play."

"What?"

Naruko touched her earpiece. "I believe we got our answer Fury." She mocked bowed to Loki. "Thank you for your cooperation."

She walked away quickly, leaving Loki stunned.

"Well, this just got a hell more interesting." Naruko muttered to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>I have arrived! Sorry I didn't update sooner and that it's short. I was debating whether to involve Konoha or not. <strong>Krazyfanfiction1** helped me with that.**

**Look forward for some familiar faces real soon!**

**Review! Review! Review! **

**Constructive criticism is our friend!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing except the plot! _Doombug_, read the message at the bottom! That goes to everyone too!**

* * *

><p>Naruko walked back to the bridge, organizing her thoughts.<p>

She never thought Loki would go that far as to get Sasuke and missing-nin's help. This raised the chance of people dying. Only Naruko would be able to deal with the ninjas.

Entering the room, she ignored the stares aimed at her and sat down next to Bruce and Tony.

"I think I did a good job." She praised herself.

"Yes," Fury murmured. "But you could have gotten more out of him. He'll keep his guard up all the time now."

Naruko deadpanned. "I got information on what he's really after. I believe I deserve a thank you! And ramen!"

"We have more important matters to think about." Maria stated.

"Yeah like how he got you mad by saying Sasuke?" Tony casually prodded.

Naruko tensed. "He just said that to catch my off guard."

"And he almost did. You let your emotions show and showed him weakness." Fury scolded.

She looked away, pouting a bit.

"What did he mean by missing-nin?" Asked Steve.

Naruko sighed and placed a hand to her forehead.

"Rouge ninjas. He somehow contacted and made a deal with them and Sasuke to help him."

"And these people are your kind?" Fury pressed.

"Yes. Although SHIELD agents may be strong, my people can and will kill you without a moment's hesitance."

"I think it's time to tell us about your home." Tony decided. "You've kept to much about yourself. SHIELD and point-break may know you but we don't." He said referring to Bruce, Steve and himself.

"We _will_ be needing all the information to fight the army." Agreed Steve.

**'Yeah Kit. And then you can finally take me out!'** Added Kurama.

'_You're not helping!'_

**'You have no other choice. You can't fight Sasuke and the missing-nins by yourself. That's suicide!-Oh wait. I forgot. You're all about suicide.'** He sighed sarcastically.

"Agent Uzumaki." Fury called. Naruko snapped out of her thoughts and raised an eyebrow. "Contact Konoha and ask for reinforcements."

Her eyes almost popped out of her head. She stood up rapidly and almost knocked her chair over. "You want me to _what?!_"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"That is out of the question! I won't talk to them!"

"Lady Uzumaki. I believe it would be wise to ask for help. Midgard is in trouble and we must save it." Thor gently chided.

"That's an order Agent." Fury reminded.

Naruko bit her lip in anger. She left Konoha behind with intentions of never seeing them again and here they come crawling back into her life. Damn that Loki!

"Fine! I'll do it. But don't expect me to greet them with open arms." She said after a few minutes.

Fury nodded in agreement.

"So will you finally tell us about Konoha?" Tony pleaded.

Sitting back down, she briefly closed her eyes. Opening them, she started her story.

"Twenty-four years ago, Konoha was at a time of peace. The Third Shinobi War had ended a few years back and everyone was happy. On October 10, the Yondaime Hokage, or the Fourth Hokage, was with his wife Kushina. She was giving birth in top secret location surrounded by ANBU guards. The Third's wife and a nurse helped with the delivery. No one knew of the location except for the Third and the elders of the council."

"Why was the location kept a secret?" Asked Steve.

"One of the reasons was because the Fourth had a lot of enemies. Most from Iwa. He was named the Yellow Flash for a reason. The second was because Kushina was the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Better known as the Kyuubi. Jinchuuriki literally means 'power of a human sacrifice.' Children are chosen to be a container of a tailed beast and hold it back from freeing it since they are having a large amount of chakra sealed into them. If they were to try it with an adult, they would die from chakra overload.

"Minato, the Yondaime, had to keep the seal from breaking and releasing the Kyuubi. Bijuu can only break the seal either by child birth or death. After the birth, a man came inside and grabbed the baby, killing Lady Biwako, the nurse, and the guards. Long story short, the man extracted the Kyuubi from Kushina and released it in Konoha. Many civilians and shinobi died that day. The Kyuubi was controlled by the man's Sharingan and was forced to attack. Minato sealed the Yang half of the Kyuubi's chakra inside the newborn along with a portion of his and Kushina's. They died shortly after, believing their child would be treated as the hero who save the village."

"...And did they?" Bruce spoke up. Naruko shook her head.

"The opposite. The villagers didn't care or know the difference between the container and the tenant. They hated the little girl, ignoring, beating, and raising prices for her. The Third had made a law forbidding anyone from speaking about what she held but that didn't stop them from making their children hate her. The child was in the orphanage until the age of four, when they kicked her out to the streets. For two months she lived on the streets, escaping mobs and eating whatever was edible. Soon the Third finally found the child and gave her an apartment. He gave her a monthly allowance and she survived off of rice, ramen, and water, the three cheapest foods. She bought clothes two sizes too big just to avoid buying new ones."

"But she's just a child!" Steve growled. "How could they let that happen?"

"She was the Kyuubi brat in their eyes." She shrugged.

"Didn't they know who her parents were?"

"No. It was too dangerous for the child if enemies knew the Yellow Flash had a legacy. Kidnappings and assassinations would have been ten times worse than it was.

"The girl was short and malnourished. At six years old, she entered the academy but became the deadlast, due to lack of help and mistreatment. Only one teacher acknowledged her. The child craved any type of attention, good or bad, as long as she wasn't ignored was okay with her. She played pranks everywhere as a way of saying she was there."

Naruto continued telling her story and adventures, finishing with Pein's attack.

"She came back, exhausted but happy she managed to save the village and revive everyone. The villagers didn't feel the same. Instead of being grateful, they blamed the attack on her, since they came for her in the first place. Instead of finally acknowledging her, they resented and grew more hatred for her. Even her friends began to distance themselves once they realized she was a Jinchuuriki. The council banished her and the Fifth couldn't object to it because she was in a coma. She considered going to Suna, to live with Gaara, but had had enough everything. The Kyuubi pitied her and offered to take her away far from the nations to start new fresh. She agreed and he created a portal and they left. She only left a letter to Gaara. During her time away, the two became close friends and comrades."

Bruce's eyebrows were scrunched up. "So...you are the little girl in the story?" He asked to confirm his suspicions.

Naruko nodded.

"So where is this Kyuubi Agent Uzumaki?" Fury spoke. "You never exactly mentioned you were friends with the beast."

"Oi! I ain't no beast! I am Kurama the Kyuubi no Kistune! You humans should be bowing down to me!" Kurama materialized next to Naruko and crossed his arms in annoyance.

Naruko face-palmed.

"But you're human!" Tony pointed out.

"Of course. As much as I hate being in a body, looking like _you_, if I were in my real form you would piss your pants."He sneered.

"Really? I thought you looked like a fuzzy plushie." Naruko smirked.

Kurama turned on her and smacked her upside the head. "Kit! Don't go ruining my monologue!"

Naruko hissed in pain and rubbed her head. "Yeah, yeah."

"I assume you will be helping?" Fury asked.

"Tch. Of course. I've been itching for a fight."

"Welcome Kurama! It is wonderful to gave another ally!" Thor smiled at him.

"Wait...Is he the power your were talking about?" Bruce questioned.

"Yup. This guy can be a real Tsundere."

"I am not a Tsundere!"

"I beg to differ..."

* * *

><p>After agruing with Fury, Naruko had a scroll with the message she wanted to send.<p>

"How are you going to contact Konoha?" Tony asked.

"..." Naruko paused. "I don't really know." She smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

"And the idiot has appeared." Kurama muttered.

"If you think you're so high and mighty then I want to see you come up with something!"

"Don't you still have your summonings?" He stated bluntly.

Naruko's eyes widened. How could she forget! She hadn't used it during her time here since she had no reason to.

"Damn!" She stood up and walked a few feet back. "Okay everyone, don't freak out, don't shoot him, and don't insult him."

Not letting anyone answer, she bit her lip, drawing blood. "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_" She formed hand signs and slammed her hand down to the ground.

Smoke exploded in front of her and everyone immediately went on guard.

The smoke cleared and a toad taller than Naruko was sitting on the floor.

"A frog?!" Tony spluttered.

_'English?'_ "Hey! I'm a toad!" Gamakichi shouted, turning towards Tony.

Tony was speechless at the talking toad.

Gamakichi's eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute. Nobody has had the contract since..." The orange toad swiveled around, looking for the summoner.

"Naruko Nee-chan!" Naruko waved at him, grinning. "What happened to you?! Tsunade-sama and everyone have been looking for you!"

"Sorry Gamakichi, I can't explain right now. I need you to send this scroll directly to Tsunade immediately. This has S-class information regarding Uchiha Sasuke and missing-nin."

"But Nee-chan-"

"No Gamakichi. This needs to be dealt with now."

Gamakichi hesitated but nodded. "Gamatatsu and Dad have really missed you."

Naruko softened her gaze. "I missed you guys too. Now go. We can't waste time. Once you give this to Tsunade wait for her answer then come tell me." With a pop, Gamakichi dispelled himself.

It was silent for a few moments. "So now there are talking frogs..." Steve shook his head. He couldn't believe it.

"Toads." She corrected.

"Now what?" Bruce asked.

"We wait." Fury replied.

* * *

><p>So, regarding how Gamakichi knew English, the world of summons must have a lot of knowledge. Okay, so I just put it in there to make it fit.<p>

So! I watched Captain America 2 a few weeks ago. Nice movie. I also just finished the first season of Attack on Titan with my brother yesterday. Thank you Netflix!

I'm planning to make a Naruto/Attack on Titan crossover, but this time I will write multiple chapters first so I don't update every months or something.

And **Doombug**! I read your review. _'ugh I really hope you don't involve Konoha, that totally kills crossover for me, One character gets transferred in a freak accident or on purpose okay I'll accept that. A whole village devoting resources to making a portal to another world when in all likely hood they are still fighting endless wars back at home give me a break who'd have time for that.'_

Well, I never said the whole village was trying to make a portal. They don't even know where Naruko is, much less that she went to another world. All they know is that she vanished off the face of the earth. I don't plan to have Naruko forgive them easily, making everything okay.

Also! I just made a picture of Kurama~ Link is on my profile.

And I made a little fluffy one-shot of Tsunade and Naruto, check it out!


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing except the plot! READ THE NOTE ON THE BOTTOM. IMPORTANT!**

* * *

><p>Tsunade was having a bad day.<p>

She woke up with a killer hangover and having to work in the hospital that day did not go well with her.

Eventually she shoved everything to Sakura and went to her office to take a drink.

Then she found out Shizune found her stash of Sake and replace it with water, making her almost kill her latest secretary with her killer intent.

The elders had been nagging in her office earlier, which didn't help her headache at all.

And don't even get her started with the paperwork. Oh how she hated the never ending paperwork!

Tsunade sipped her tea, making her cringe at the taste. What she would do for a quick drink.

Honestly, Tsunade didn't know what got into her when she accepted the role of Hokage.

Maybe it was the fact all her debts were erased?

No, she mused. She opened the draw to her right and grabbed the photograph she kept in there. Tracing over the photo, Tsunade allowed a tear to fall down her cheek. She accepted the role of Hokage all because of Konoha's number one unpredictable knucklehead ninja. In the photo, she was sitting behind her desk, while Jiraiya sat on her desk and Shizune and Naruko stood next to her.

She had been beyond furious once she was up to date with everything after she awoke from her coma. Marching up to the council and elders, she told them off, almost killing them right on the spot. The only thing that stopped her was their position and influence they had.

Even though Naruko had been banished, that didn't stop Tsunade from sending a search team after her. She wouldn't be able to face Jiraiya, Hiruzen, and Naruko's parents in the afterlife if she didn't do anything to bring Naruko back. She wouldn't forgive herself.

She sent the Rookie 9, Sai, and Team Gai to search all of Fire Country and beyond that if necessary. At first all of them had been reluctant, but a glare from her sent them running. She was sorely disappointed in them for being afraid of Naruko and she was sure to beat a lecture, literally and figuratively, into their heads.

A week later they came back with no luck. They lost her trace fifty miles out of Konoha.

Not willing to give up, she sent messages to neighboring allies Konoha had, especially Suna.

Gaara sent back a reply, stating Naruko left him a message saying she had enough of the Nations and she wanted to be left alone.

She never did stop searching, hoping she was out there somewhere.

She sorely missed the orange ninja.

Tsunade laid back in her chair, trying to get some sleep to get rid of her headache, when a familiar loud pop went off in her office.

Alert, she sat up.

The smoke disappeared and Gamakichi sat in front of her desk.

"What-"

"Tsunade-sama! Naruko Nee-chan is alive! She sends a message!" The toad shouted. That was all Tsunade needed before she called out to her ANBU with her chakra.

Elephant jumped down from the ceiling. "Bring the Konoha 10, Yamato, and their Jounin teachers! Quickly!" She barked.

The ANBU disappeared, returning thirteen minutes later with the group in tow.

"Hokage-sama, what's going on?" Kakashi asked.

"...It seems Naruko is alive and has sent a message."

The room echoed the gasp the group exhaled.

"Please tell me your not kidding sensei!" Sakura yelled.

"Of course I'm not!"

"B-but how!"

"Gamakichi, how was she? Where is she?" Tsunade asked.

"She was okay! But she was with people who wore strange clothing and talked in English!"

"English?" Kakashi interupted.

"Hai. They taught us many languages in the summons world."

"Why did she send a message?"

"Oh yeah! She said it has S-class information about missing-nin and Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Give it to me."

Grabbing the scroll, Tsunade opened it and read it, her eyes widening every passing second.

"What does it say, Hokage-sama?"

"_'To Tsunade-sama,_

_I don't know if you are out of your coma yet, but if you are, I hope you are reading this._

_I didn't want to have any contact with Konoha, but my superior demanded I did._

_We need help. I recently discovered Sasuke Uchiha and missing-nin have joined together with a dangerous person my superior is trying to defeat. The group is skilled, but have no chakra. They really on their weapons and skills. I am the only one capable fighting the shinobi but I know I can't stand against all of them._

_If you agree to help me, in three days time you will need to gather as much shinobi you are willing to send and gather on the roof of the Hokage Tower. Pack for a long term mission. The man we are fighting against has not yet attacked, for we have him in custody, but we do not know when he will retaliate. _

_The man also has another army, but my group will be fighting them. You will only be asked to fight shinobi._

_You may decline, but my superior will be willing to pay you for your services._

_This could help in you by being able to catch the Uchiha and missing-nin._

_Please send your answer with Gamakichi._

_-Uzumaki Naruto'_"

Everyone was shocked.

"Damn that brat! She hardly gave any details on where she is."

"Sasuke is where Naruko is at?" Sakura mumbled.

"What are we going to do Tsunade-sama?" Hinata asked.

Tsunade closed her eyes in thought. If they accepted this, they would be able to see Naruko and bring her home. They could also finally arrest Sasuke.

The council might not like it, but she could always use the excuse they were going to get paid.

Although how many people should she send? It had to be enough to help, but not be questioned about it.

Opening her eyes again, she stared at the group.

"We are going to accept this mission."

Gamakichi nodded and waved. "I'll go tell Nee-chan!" He then dispeled.

"You will all go as well as a few more Konoha shinobi and I will send word to Gaara to see if he is willing to go." Tsunade continued. "When you go, I want you to convince Naruko to come back. Tell her I will lift her banishment."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" They harmonized.

"In three days time come back. Dismissed!"

Everyone except Kakashi left.

"Yes?"

"I think it's time to tell Naruko who her parents are. It might persuade her to come to revive her clan again." Kakashi suggested.

"...Fine, but be prepared to face any reaction from her. Leave."

Kakashi shunshined out of the office.

"You better be alright Gaki."

She really needed a drink now.

* * *

><p>Yes! I'm proud I finished this quickly! I wrote half of this in my first period right now.<p>

Hoped you liked it!

And if you guys are wondering, Naruko is not going to forgive Konoha easily and will be a bit cold.

Anyways, the important thing I wanted to talk about was that if you guys read my profile, you know I am Hispanic/Latina/Mexican, whatever you want to call it.

For those you don't know, most mexican people have Quinceneras, a fifteen party. It's when a girl turns fifteen and becomes a 'woman.'

It's similar to when a Jewish boy turns thirteen and has a Bar Mitzvah.

So, I am having a 15! I'm not really excited but meh.

I'm not just tell you this to brag or anything.

It's going to be in November this year and I'm going to be busy with the practices, getting dresses for my court, etc...

It's going to take a lot of my summer sadly. I also am volunteering at my school in the summer to get rid of the volunteer hours I have.

I'm might be updating longer than usual, depending on how busy I am, so I'm giving you a heads up.

I'll try to write as much in my notebook then type it when I have time.

Thanks to those who will be patient. Sorry for procrastinating a lot.

Also thanks to those who reviewed, favorited and followed!


	7. Omake

**I own nothing! This takes place during Naruko's time with SHIELD.**

* * *

><p>OMAKE<p>

_"Hawkeye to Whiskers. Is everything in place? Over."_

_"Whiskers to Hawkeye. It's ready. Over."_

_"Good. Watch out for the target. Over."_

_"Fine. Why are we saying 'over'? I've never heard anyone say that with the ear piece. Over."_

_"Because it's cool, shut up. Over."_

_"We're also five feet away from each other. Can't we talk normally?_

_"No. This needs to be professional. Over."_ Naruko rolled her eyes.

_"Won't she get mad for this?"_

_"...Maybe. But it'll be worth it. You forgot to say 'over.' Over."_

_"I'm ditching you if she comes to attack us. And I don't care."_

_"Geez, party pooper. And hey! Rude much."_ She could hear the pout in his voice.

_"When you said we were going to have fun, I thought you meant you were going to show me more cool stuff from here."_

_"This is fun."_ Clint countered. She couldn't exactly disagree. The prankster inside her was jumping in excitement.

_"Why did we even pick her, I mean-target sighted! I repeat, target sighted!"_

_"Where?!"_

_"Thirty seconds away!"_

_"Get in position!"_

_"Roger!"_

"'Roger'? Psh, no one says that anymore." He mumbled, mocking her for earlier.

The two in the surprisingly wide and comfortable air ducts, held their breath in suspense.

The target walked down the hall towards them.

Naruko felt a bead of sweat go down her temple. They only had one chance.

_'Three...two...one...now!'_ Clint pressed the button in his hand which released a bucket of maple syrup down on Natasha.

Natasha easily darted forward, the syrup missing her. However, the two were a step ahead and released another bucket, this one catching her of guard, covering her in the sticky substance.

Naruko pushed another button, shooting feathers from holes on either sides of the hallways. Now Natasha was covered in feathers.

The two culprits shook with silent laughs, trying not to blow their cover.

Natasha was shaking too, but for another reason.

"Clint...Naruko...I know you're in the air ducts, and when I get you..." She left the threat hanging, her voice filled with venom.

Naruko and Clint froze, glancing at each other. The hairs behind their neck stood up in fright.

"Abort mission!" Naruko grabbed Clint's arm and _hurled_ him out the ducts, sending him down to the floor.

"It was Clint's idea!"

"Traitor!"

"Every man for themselves!" Naruko yelled, quickly crawling back from where she came. She felt a bit guilty about leaving Clint, but decided to let her calm down a bit with Clint before going.

She winced at the screams of pain he released and gave a moment of silence for the fallen comrade.

"I'll get you for this Na-Aieee!" From that day forward, they didn't prank Natasha again and Clint denied ever screaming like a girl.

* * *

><p>Hey! This isn't a chapter, sadly.<p>

I just saw I have a little bit over 200 followers and this is my way of celebrating. Although it is kind of short.

I mostly likely won't update until Sunday because I started my finals today and will need to study. Oh joy.

Also I have a few projects to finish.

For those who were wondering, Naruko already knows about her heritage.


	8. Chapter 7

"Why are they coming in three days?" Tony asked.

"For one thing, I want to prepare myself to see them again. Kurama and I also need to gather a large portion of our chakra to transport them. I don't know how many are coming, so I'm taking a guess." Kurama grunted in acknowledgement, bending a peice of metal that he found.

"And where did he come from?" He pointed at Kurama with his thumb.

"Were you even paying attention during my story? He lives in the seal, which is considered my mindscape."

"How was it in there?" Tony asked Kurama.

Kurama groaned in irritation. "Don't even get me started on that shitty place. For twenty-four years I was stuck in a cramped cage! It looked and smelled like a sewer and it had ankle deep water. Tells you a lot about her mind, doesn't it?"

"Oi! I can't decide how my mind looks like!" Naruko yelled in anger.

"You're just too stupid to know how to change it."

"Maybe it's because you don't teach me!"

"I'm done!" Kurama through his hands in the air. He disappeared back into the seal.

"Come back here coward!"

"Agent." Fury called. Naruko turned her attention to him. "Make sure your people don't attack us."

Naruko rolled her eyes. "They won't unless you attack them first, or are threatened."

"Naruko, how will you make the portal?" Bruce wondered.

She scratched her cheek. "Uh, something about making a hole with our chakra and holding it long enough to let them through...A whole lot of science words I can't remember...Kurama knows better than I do."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going back to the lab." Tony said as he walked away.

"Let's go too Bruce." Naruko grabbed Bruce's hand and dragged him to the lab.

...

Once there, Naruko let go of Bruce's hand, ignoring the feeling of missing his warmth.

Bruce was surprised at how soft her hands were even if they were calloused.

"So Bruce, answer me honestly." Naruko said seriously.

Tony raised an eyebrow at her behavior.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to tame the Green Giant?" Naruko stared at him, waiting.

Bruce almost choked on air. "Ah, well..."

"It's a simple yes or no question. Do you?"

"...Yes. I want to tame him." Bruce closed his eyes.

Naruko held his hand again. "Great. I want to have your permission first. I've been working on some seals that could help hold him back. But there might be risks."

"What kind of risks?" He asked worried.

"You don't have any chakra, so I don't know how it will affect you. It might range from a headache to possibly losing a limb. However, in Konoha, we used seals on inanimate objects and animals, so I believe there is a high chance nothing will happen. Knowing that, are you still willing to do this?" She looked into his eyes.

Bruce blinked multiple times not to get distracted by her big blue eyes. Did he want to go through this? It could possibly even cost him a limb just to see if they could tame the Other Guy. Although, if what Naruko said before was true, maybe he could use the Other Guy's power for good.

Hesitating for a moment, he nodded at her.

Naruko cheered. "I'll just finish up the seal and we'll start. But don't tell Fury you two. I can't have him getting in the way of this."

Tony held up three fingers. "Scout's honor."

"We're you even a scout boy?"

"Nope. But it still counts."

"No it doesn't."

"In my mind it does." He stuck out his tongue to which Naruko returned.

"I swear, you both are like little kids." Bruce walked to his table.

"But you have to admit, we make things fun." Tony grinned.

* * *

><p>Day #1<p>

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kurama and Naruko began laughing at Tony's outfit.

"Shut up! I know it was you guys now give me my clothes!" Tony's face was red in anger and embarrassment as he glared at anyone staring. Naruko had replaced all his clothes with mini-skirts and g-strings, giving him no choice but to wear them.

Steve made a disgusted face and turned away, not wanting to see his hairy legs.

"Man of Iron, you do not make a pretty woman." Thor sighed.

Fury's eye was filled with annoyance. "Stark. Put some clothes on."

"Give me back my clothes! Hey-stop taking pictures!"

* * *

><p>Day #2<p>

_*TWAT*_

"..."

_*TWAT*_

"..."

_*TWAT*_

"Ignore it." Kurama mumbled.

Naruko's eye twitched but kept her meditating pose. She took a deep breath.

_*TWAT*_

"I'll kill you!" She grabbed the nearest thing (Which happened to be a screwdriver) and threw it at Tony. It stuck to the wall, an inch from his face. "Do that again and this time I won't miss." Nodding rapidly, he backed away slowly.

.

.

.

_*TWAT* _

"..."

_*TWAT*_

"Damn you human! Come here so I can maim you!" Tony paled and ran away.

"AH!"

"Kurama!"

"AGENT UZUMAKI! STARK!"

"...Shit."

* * *

><p>Day #3<p>

"Are you ready Kit?"

"Uh, sure..."

"Let's get on with it." Fury stated. Naruko nodded.

"Let me deal with them first." The Avengers, Fury, and Maria were in a big room on the helicarrier, and were ready for the shinobi's arrival.

Kurama and Naruko gathered their chakra and went through a series of hand seals._ "Jigen no sekai dorifuto jutsu!"_

Holding their arms out, they shot their chakra in front of them.

Slowly, a hole formed, being six feet wide and seven feet tall.

Naruko gritted her teeth as she strained to hold the portal.

People began to walk through, and soon about thirty people were inside the room. Seeing that no one else was coming, Kurama and Naruko let go of their hold. She fell on one knee and panted.

"Come on Kit." Kurama grabbed her bicep and pulled her up into a standing position.

"I'm good. I'm good." She wiped off any trace of exhaustion and emotion on her face and put her hands behind her back.

_"Welcome shinobi. Please do not attack anyone. If you follow us, we will debrief you on your mission."_

Naruko turned to leave but a voice stopped her.

_"Naruko...Naruko! It really is you!"_ Naruko froze. A pink blur ran forward and tightly hugged her. _"I thought I'd never see you again!"_

* * *

><p>Ah, I couldn't resist putting a little suspense.<p>

Hoped you guys liked it! Sorry for updating so late at night. I sort of procrastinated. My feet ache from heels I wore yesterday to my friend's 15, and I just wanted to sleep forever, but I finished this for you guys!

Guess what people! I am going to Anime-Expo! Yeah! It's going to be my first time going to an anime convention and I am so excited. And Vic Mignogna is going to be there!

If you are unfamiliar of who he is, he is the English voice over for Tamaki in Ouran, or as some may know him as Ed from Full Metal Alchemist, Maka's dad in Soul Eater and many more.

Remember when I said I wanted to do a AOT/Naruto fic? Yeah, I think I might accidentally make it too much like Agent Uzumaki so I need to focus real hard not to do that.

See you next time, which might be soon since school is ending on Friday!


	9. Chapter 8

_"Naruko...Naruko! It really is you!" _Naruko froze. A pink blur ran forward and tightly hugged her. _"I thought I'd never see you again!"_

Naruko stood still as Sakura cried in her shoulder. Slowly, she grew mad.

_Now_ she was nice to her? What happened to ignoring her for being a Jinchuuriki?! Did she just have a change of heart because she found out her precious Uchiha is here?

Almost robotically, she tugged Sakura off her and took a step back.

Sakura looked at her in confusion. _"Naruko...?"_

_"Don't touch me."_ She said in a monotone voice. _"You can't just come here and hug me as if everything is back to normal. I'm not the same idiot who followed you around begging for your attention. All you ever saw me was an obstacle from getting your precious Uchiha. So don't come acting innocent to gain my forgiveness. It has to get earned." _She surprised Sakura with the anger in her glare.

_"Naruko." _Kakashi called in a clipped tone, silently telling her to calm down.

_"No Hatake. You have no right to say anything after spending every waking moment pampering Sasuke. You're no better than Haruno." _She clenched her fist in anger.

"Uzumaki." Fury barked. Almost by reflex, she went into her original position, hands behind her back. "Do I need to take you off this task?" Tensing, she shook her head, her mask back in place.

"No sir. I was simply letting them know where they stand in this situation."

"Make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yes sir."

"Aw, and here I thought there was going to be a cat fight." Tony groaned. Although he knew the atmosphere was serious, he wanted make everyone cheer up.

It worked seeing how Naruko glared at him. "Shut up. I will give your another hit on that arrogant face of yours." Her words held no threat but Tony still felt a shudder from fear.

"Looks like Kitty's bringing her claws out again~"

Steve facepalmed, wanting nothing more than to sew Tony's mouth shut.

Thor's face was in confusion. "Claws? I see no claws on Miss Uzumaki."

"Can we just get on with this?" Maria began walking out, refraining from rubbing her incoming headache.

Moving forward, Naruko called out to the shinobi. _"Follow us."_

On the way over, she talked with Natasha, ignoring the piercing stares she got.

They went to a conference room and found a seat. There was an invisible barrier between the shinobi and the Avengers. Naruko, Fury, and Maria stood standing.

Naruko glanced over the shinobi, counting twenty-two Konoha-nins, including the Konoha 10 (and Sai), and eight Suna-nins.

Stopping on Gaara, who stared back at her, happiness briefly colored her face. He sent a small smile, to which she returned.

Getting thirty translating seals from her pocket, she gave them to the nearest person, who was Tenten.

_"Those will allow you to understand our language."_

They activated it reluctantly and Naruko waved her hand to Fury. "This is Nick Fury, the director of SHIELD. You will be following his orders." She introduced the others. "Maria Hill, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and Thor Odinson."

"And who is he?" Kakashi asked. He pointed to Kurama who was staring them down.

"This is my brother, Uzumaki Kurama-"

"Idiot! You don't have a brother!" Kiba yelled, standing up. "You're an orphan!" Kurama growled at him, while Naruko glared.

"I consider him my brother, he has every right to be an Uzumaki. Now refrain yourself from speaking out of line or I will have to put you in a kennel, Dog Breath."

Speechless, Kiba finally sat down when Hinata tugged his shirt.

Hinata.

Naruko could tell she changed more than before. She still appeared shy, perhaps due to the new people, but held an air of confidence she didn't have back then.

To be honest, she did not resent Hinata. She knew for a fact that the Hyuuga clan forbade Hinata from speaking to her.

She was more grateful to her for delaying Pein's attack. During that time, Hinata had revealed she truly saw Naruko as a sister, and protected her for as long as she could.

Naruko would have to talk to her when she had the chance.

Naruko turned to the Avengers.

"This is Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Mitarashi Anko, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Sai, Yamato, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, Sabaku no Gaara, Temari," Naruko named all the people she knew. The others finished calling out their Shinobi's.

She nodded at Fury, "Director, would you like to explain?"

Fury pushed a button and a screen projected on top of the table. It showed a picture of Loki. "This is Loki Odinson. Brother of Thor. He came to Earth a week ago through a portal with the Tesseract," A picture of the cube appeared next to Loki. "And destroyed the lab he was in and several agents. The facility collapsed and Loki escaped with agents he brainwashed, including Agent Clint Barton and Dr. Eric Selvig, a physicist."

Naruko cleared her throat, making Fury look at her. "We...we don't have to...kill Clint do we?"

"...Be prepared to eliminate him if we cannot make him see reason. I do not want to see you hesitate."

She nodded, sliding her blank mask back on. "Yes sir."

"You will be fighting the enemy Shinobi while my team fights the army. We are not sure of how many of them there are, so be wary." Everyone nodded. "Any questions?"

"Do you know where Sasuke is?" Naruko rolled her eyes at Sakura.

"No. His location is unknown but we suspect he's with the Tesseract." Maria replied.

"Director Fury, we of Konohakagure wish to capture Sasuke and bring him back with us for trial." Kakashi proposed.

"We can't allow that." Fury answered.

"And why not?"

"He entered our world, in means to destroy it. He fell under S.H.I.E.L.D. jurisdiction when he joined up with Loki therefore he will be terminated with extreme prejudice."

"Then allow us to do it." Ino suggested.

"No, Agent Uzumaki will be doing that job."

Sakura's face turned an ugly shade of red. "You can't kill Sasuke!"

"I can and I will, Haruno." Naruko narrowed her eyes. "Weren't you guys supposedly going to do the same anyways?"

"What happened to wanting to save him?! What about your promise?"

"...As far as I know, Sasuke doesn't want saving. He made that clear when he shoved his Chidori through my chest. I was just too naive to realize it."

"He was under Orochimaru's influence-"

Naruko shook her head before saying, "I've heard it all before Haruno. What will it take to get it through your thick skull he knew exactly what he was doing? At the valley he said I was his best friend and that was what made killing me more special to awaken his Mangekyo Sharingan and even gloated over me afterward, so quit making it seem like the world revolves around him." She said now knowing how Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four felt when he had to deal with Victor Von Doom's arrogance.

Running out of things to say, Sakura chose another tactic. "That Clint guy left too! I don't see you trying to kill _him!"_

Natasha tensed.

"Clint didn't choose to leave. Sasuke did. That's what makes them different. Get over your damn crush on Sasuke and accept the fact he's not the same as before."

"You're in denial to think Clint isn't either. I bet he's just a son of a-" Natasha had had enough of the banshee's yells and swiftly gave Sakura a broken nose. Not missing a beat, Steve restrained Natasha as best as he could.

"Don't you dare talk about Clint like that. You know nothing." Natasha hissed. She tried jerking out of Steve's grip, but he only tightened his hold.

"Well, I see you started the meeting without me." A voice stated grimly.

Everyone stopped and turned towards the man by the door.

"Phil!" Naruko said in surprise.

He smiled briefly at her before walking in and eyeing Natasha who was still in Steve's arms.

"Natasha, can I have a word with you?"

Reluctant, she nodded and the two headed outside, leaving the rest of them inside.

Once they were out of the room, Naruko gave narrowed her eyes at Sakura. She was healing her broken nose, scowling.

"Listen Haruno. You are here on a mission and we are the clients. If you can't act professionally, then I don't know why you came here. You can go back to Konoha if you can't control yourself."

Naruko shook her head. "I don't understand why Tsunade even accepted you as her student."

"You should be telling that to her not me." Sakura shot back, referring to Natasha.

"Unlike you, did you see her insulting the Uchiha? Know your place."

"Uzumaki. That's enough." Fury ordered.

Naruko scowled but went to go sit next to Bruce.

"You okay?" He asked. She sent a small smile at him.

"Yeah. Didn't expect the emotions to hit me that hard."

"Tell me about it. I seriously thought you were going to claw her face out." Tony joked.

Naruko rolled her eyes but smiled.

A few minutes later Phil came back in with Natasha at his heels. Natasha sat back down in her seat.

"Director, you can continue. Sorry for the interruption of the meeting that was started without me." Naruko held back a laugh at how Phil tried to jab at Fury to show how hurt he was.

"Thank you Coulson. Mr. Hatake. In the future I expect your Shinobi to be more controlled otherwise there will be consequences." Fury warned Kakashi who nodded curtly at the Shield Director's warning not knowing what to expect.

When Kakashi was told about this mission he was worried Sakura would make a scene with Naruko. Instead of sticking to the plan the council set for them and how they would proceed before arriving, Sakura had to go ahead and made her own decisions.

He had a feeling things were about to get more complicated if he didn't get her alone after the debriefing.

The other thing that made Kakashi worry was were the large volume of killing intent directed at him from Uzumaki Kurama, Naruko's so-called brother whose predatory smile reminded him of Kushina's before she killed someone.

He knew this mission was going to be a problem.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Unknown...<strong>

"...After we enter be sure to take down anyone in your way." Clint Barton said, finishing explaining the plan. "Make sure you don't make a mistake."

A voice scoffed. "You're pathetic if you think I'll fail." The person was seated in the dark, the rest of the army behind him.

"Loki would be very disapointed if you did."

"As if I care what he thinks. All I want is...to kill _her_." Two blazing red Sharingan eyes whirled to life in the darkness.

* * *

><p>AN:

Hello fellow readers! A bit of a slow update, but meh.

I hope you like this chapter better than me. I think this one is kind of bad.

Special thanks to **Kmon13**! They helped me a lot on this chapter and gave me ideas to work with for the future.

So, I began learning Japanese, (Thank you Youtube!) and I can safely say, I know Hiragana! I just need to know what the words mean and how to understand them. And I can count to 100 in Japanese. Katakana, here I come!

Thank you to all who reviewed! I love your reviews! Also thanks to those who favorited and followed.

See you next time!


	10. Chapter 9

**I own nothing!**

**Okay. I want to get this out of the way before anything. Guest, or whoever the hell you are, sorry if my story does not live up to your expectations. Whatever. I am not trying to make the characters OOC on purpose or anything. I did not search up every little thing about them to get a better grasp on their characters okay? I'm not an expert on them, and I have only seen Captain America, Thor, and tiny bits of the other movies. I'm trying to make everyone like their character as much as possible.**

**As for Naruko getting knocked out with a dart, she's still human! I'm not making her God!like or anything. Even powerful ninjas get defeated by the simplest things. And haven't you heard of imagination? She doesn't have to be defeated by the most powerful weapons possible.**

**I'm not trying to act like a bitch, but I just got a tiny bit angry.**

* * *

><p>Fury let Naruko continue telling the shinobi the plan and what is expected of them. "We do not want any civilians hurt or killed in the attack, so try to keep the fight in the air or finish it quickly. This world does not have chakra and causing innocent deaths is something we don't want. Be prepared at any time."<p>

"Loki is in our custody, but we have to be wary of any thing he might do." Fury said.

"If you already have the man in custody, what's the issue?" Sakura asked.

"The issue Haruno, is that he has the cube, where, we don't know, but as long as that cube is missing and he still has an army, we are in trouble."

Gaara cleared his throat. "Do you know where the fight will be?"

Naruko shook her head. "Dr. Banner and Stark have been trying to locate where the cube is. It could be anywhere on the planet."

"Why does this Loki want to attack this world?" Shikamaru asked.

"He wants to rule the planet and become our ruler. I believe we are done." Naruko said the last part to Fury, waiting for his approval.

Fury nodded. "Yes, Agent Hill will escort you to your room where you'll be staying at. You are dismissed."

"Come on Bruce, Tony, let's go back to the lab." Naruko stood up and began walking to the door. "Kurama...You gonna come or you good?"

"I'm good." He replied, standing up.

"Naruko!" Kakashi called, "We need to talk."

"Actually, Uzumaki. I need you here." Fury interrupted. Naruko scowled, but went back to Fury's side.

Kakashi stepped forward, stubborn. "Please Naruko. Can we talk after?"

"I am a busy woman, Hatake." She replied, not sparing him a glance.

"But-"

"Leave Hatake." She turned to him, hardening her gaze.

Kurama neared, eyeing Kakashi. "You heard her."

Sai came and led Kakashi towards the rest of shinobi.

"Hey kitten, we're still meeting up later right?" Tony shouted.

Naruko's eyebrow twitched. "Permission to shoot him sir?"

"As hilarious as that would be, I can not grant that. We need him."

"After this then?"

"Possibly." Fury smirked.

"Here that Tony? After all this, I'm hunting you down." She gave a fox-like grin.

Tony fidgeted and pushed Bruce along. "Never mind."

"Follow me please. Try to memorize the path." Hill said, already heading to the dorms.

After the room was empty sans agents, Fury talked to Naruko. "I want you to keep a close eye on them. You know what they do, and I am not in the mood if they mess up."

Naruko nodded. "Alright. Although, don't blame me if they provoke me to do something drastic."

"Naruko. I know why you are acting like this, and honestly, I don't care; this is a mission. Leave your emotions behind until we deal with Loki. After that, do whatever you want with them. This is not the time or place to hold grudges. Do you understand me?"

Naruko clenched her teeth. "I understand."

Fury stared at her before walking away. "Good. Keep it that way."

* * *

><p>Naruko decided to leave Bruce and Tony alone for a while, heading down to the training room.<p>

She changed into more casual clothing and set up a punching bag. She abused the bag with her kicks and punches, letting out some of the pent up frustration she had since the shinobi arrived.

In the end, it seemed Sakura will always choose Sasuke's side, no matter how much the evidence is piled up.

She scoffed, throwing a roundhouse kick at the bag.

Light footsteps rang out in the room, and Naruko slowly stopped her training. It was a Kunoichi, by the sound of her steps and how they purposely let their feet make noise. She couldn't recognize the chakra, but it was faintly familiar.

"Naruko."

Ah, so it was Anko.

Naruko stayed silent, walking over to the bench by the wall, grabbing a water bottle. She took a long drink before answering.

"What do you want?"

Anko approached her but kept her distance, giving her space. "Nothing, I just want to talk." At Naruko's pointed look she elaborate. "Look, it's been years since I've last seen you. How have you been doing?"

Naruko eyed Anko warily. "Good."

Anko resisted the urge to sigh. She sat down on the bench, observing her body. "You definitely changed. Where's all the orange?"

Looking at her outfit, there was no orange in sight. Everything was gray, red, black, and blue now.

Naruko shrugged. "I'm not a child anymore. I still love orange, but I'm not going to go running around in neon orange." The only reason she wore the eye-burning outfit was because she wanted everyone to know she existed, that she wasn't invisible. Now out of Konoha, she didn't need to do that. People here acknowledged her.

"...And you have no trouble controlling the Kyuubi?" Anko asked, genuinely curious. The council had asked (more like ordered) her to find anything she could about the demon. The last thing she wanted to do was do what those bastards asked of her, but you couldn't blame her for wanting to know something about the Kyuubi.

"Is that why you came here? To weasel information out of me?" Naruko snarled. Maybe she should have taken the army by herself. "He's under control, but if you don't get the hell out of here, he'll be making a visit real soon."

"No, wait. I only want to get to know you better, that all-"

"What, so you can go back to your superiors and tell them everything you learned?" She stood up, clenching her fists.

"Stop being so defensive! Not everyone has a ulterior motive." Anko retorted, standing up as well.

Naruko paused. "Oh yeah? Cause that's the first thing I learned in Konoha."

"What?"

"Yes, exactly what I said. Everybody wants something out of me. People aren't 'willingly' nice to me. They use me and they toss me away. I can count one hand the people who actually care about me from Konoha. Stop trying to get my guard down to spill my secrets, okay? It's not going to work on me."

"Who said anything about me deceiving you?" Anko questioned. "I may not been there for you, I get it, but I know how you feel."

Naruko narrowed her eyes. "And how would you know?"

"Because I went through the same thing. I'm sure you know how I was a good little minion for the snake bastard? Yeah, once I get back to the village, everyone's treating me like I could snap any minute. Parents leading their children away, people eyeing me every damn second. Just like they did to you."

Sitting back down, Naruko slowly calmed down.

"So now what? You want to make a club?"

Anko rolled her eyes. "No. I'm just saying I'm on your side. Konoha's a bitch."

Naruko smirked. "We're people glad I left?"

"Yeah. Few celebrated. Tsunade went on a rampage though, trying to find you when she woke up."

Naruko blinked in surprise. "Well then, I think that's enough chit-chat for today. Better get back to my room."

"Naruko? Who is Kurama? He had the same whisker marks as you." Anko asked. There was hardly any resemblance between the two other than the whiskers they both held, but one thing that unnerved Anko, was that Kurama had the same eyes as the Kyuubi. She didn't know what to think.

The young ex-shinobi paused as she got her things. "Kurama is...my best friend."

Without another word, Naruko left Anko to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Naruko closed her eyes as she meditated, letting her senses take over.<p>

Deep breath. In. And out. In. And out.

In-

"You know Bruce, if you want to ask me something, don't just stare at me." Naruko teased.

The slight intake of breath let her know she surprised him.

"Um, ah...sorry." He apologized.

She opened her eyes and stared at the slightly awkward scientist before her. She raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Oh, I just wanted to ask how were you doing. It must be hard seeing people from your past again." Bruce hesitantly sat down in front of her, crossing his legs.

Naruko let herself think about what he said. It wasn't really that hard seeing them, but all that anger came bubbling up at once. She wouldn't let it cloud her mission however. Even if it felt good to put them in their place and yell at them, stopping Loki and Sasuke, and getting Clint back was the most important thing right now. Allowing Konoha to make her lose sight of the mission would be unacceptable. Only after this was all done, then she can have good release of her anger, and after, chuck them back to where they came from.

"I suppose. It went better than I suspected."

"What did you think was going to happen?"

"A fight. Me having to beat someone to the ground." Naruko stated bluntly.

Bruce chuckled nervously, not knowing if she was joking.

He looked down to his hands, playing with his glasses. "Naruko...I thought a lot about what you said in the lab the other day. About me turning my curse into a gift if I wanted to."

Naruko smiled, encouraging him to go on.

"I...I want to tame the other guy. I want to be in control." He stared straight into her eyes, keeping hold of them.

Naruko said nothing.

Finally, she clapped and squealed in joy.

Bruce looked at her strangely.

"Yes! We can finally get this show on the road!" She got to her knees and semi-crawled to him.

Grabbing his hands, she leaning towards him with a gleam in her eye.

Bruce instinctively leaned back, a little voice in the back of his head wondering as to what he was getting into.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry my little followers! I have not updated in forever! **

**Life is a bitch right now. My classes were starting to overwhelm me and getting stuff ready for my 15 is stressful! It's in like a month and I can feel the panic setting in!**

**Plus, I am to blame. I have had some free time, but you know what has stopped me from writing? My laziness, reading, tumblr, writing other stories, writers block, and other stuff. **

**I have also become a Potterhead so, yeah, new reading material.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter, I'll try to get my creative juices flowing.**

**I might not have a chance to update at all until after November 22, so I am sorry in advance! :(**

**I love you all! Thanks for staying with me, I know I can be so difficult!**


End file.
